1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to headlights for vehicles and, more particularly to, a device and method for aiming a headlight of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, vehicles such as automotive vehicles have headlights to illuminate the road surface during night driving. Typically, the headlight has a replaceable bulb disposed within a reflector portion and lens portion. The reflector portion has a rear opening for accepting the bulb. The lens portion is attached to the reflector portion to diffuse light from the bulb.
Recently, vehicle headlights have been made with a clear, "non-optic", lens portion. The non-optic lens portion does not have ribs, projections, etc. to scatter the light from the bulb. As a result, the headlight must be aimed to direct light from the bulb along a predetermined path relative to the vehicle. Several attempts have been made to aim the headlight as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,532,433 and 3,788,747. However, these patents have an external device which attaches either to the lens portion or directs light into the headlight which is undesired.